


Cold Feet

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: DCU, Jason/Tim, cold feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

Jason grumbled as Tim climbed into bed. He wafted the blankets, sending a chill down Jason's spine and then slowly crept closer to Jason's spine. It felt kind of like an ice cube creeping slowly closer.

"Don't even think about it," Jason growled without opening his eyes.

"What?" Tim said in that totally innocent, not thinking of anything tone of voice that was a total lie.

His hand slid up and rested on the small of Jason's back. Jason gasped and cursed at how cold Tim was. He rolled over and glared at Tim in the dark of their bedroom. Tim's lips looked blue even though it was dark.

"How the hell did you get this cold?" Jason complained as he tugged Tim into his arms.

"I'm not that cold," Tim sighed happily as he snuggled up to Jason and proceeded to freeze his entire body solid. "It's just my feet."

They hesitantly touched the tops of Jason's feet and he yelped. Tim kissed Jason's throat in apology, keeping his feet away from Jason.

"You're freezing!" Jason snapped in a voice that was about two registers too high. "Fucking hell, Tim!"

"Sorry."

Jason grumbled into Tim's hair. Once his heart rate slowed down again and Tim felt a bit warmer, Jason moved his feet and found Tim's toes. They were still cold after the rest of Tim warmed up. He sighed and made Tim put his feet on top of Jason's so that they'd warm up at last.

Tim murmured a sleepy apology against Jason's chest as he finally, finally warmed up all the way and melted into sleep. Jason counted the seconds and the slowly rising temperature in Tim's feet, sighing with relief once Tim snored against his chest.

"Should have made you take a fucking shower before coming to bed," Jason whispered. He smiled fondly and settled back in to sleep, this time with his Tim in his arms, warm and safe.


End file.
